Modern systems tend to rely on functionality provided on different systems and within different networks. The advent of cloud computing has allowed service providers to offer Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS) and/or Software as a Service (SaaS) to IT departments and others within private networks. Taking advantage of these offerings typically means establishing secure connections between entities within private networks and entities within cloud networks in order to securely and privately exchange information. However, many of the presently used mechanisms expose such private networks on the Internet and open them to attacks of various types.